Through Her Green Eyes
by PorcelainComic
Summary: She remembers when the valley was covered with Truffula trees. She remembers when the barbaloots and the swommee swans and humming fish frolicked and played everywhere. She remembers the Once-ler. She remembers the Lorax. She remembers everything the way she saw it. Through her green eyes. Slight Once-ler x Mattie OC Through her green eyes.
1. The Old House And The Old Woman

**Chapter One : The Old House And The Old Woman**

Ted had just barely seen the wooden and slightly-deteriorating house when he was riding by, and the light coming from the room at the top seemed to be the only thing that had caught his eye. He stared up at it curiously, tilting his head. _Grammy didn't mention anyone but the Once-ler living outside of Thneedville… I wonder who it is._ Ted shut off his motorbike, and cautiously top-toed towards the house. He just had to see if anyone was really living in that old place.

"Hello, there, young man." An old voice suddenly called out, making Ted jump as his eyes darted around to find the source. He finally spotted a figure sitting in a rocking chair on the porch, and the figure looked to be an elderly woman. She was smiling at him, her wrinkled cheeks creasing smoothly. "It's so nice to see a young face out here, yet so odd… Might I ask what a young boy like you is doing outside of there?" She gestured towards the bright lights of Thneedville.

Ted glanced back at the walled city, and chuckled nervously. "Yeah… I'm, uh… I'm actually looking for the, um…the Once-ler."

The woman's deep-green eyes widened a moment, before the smile appeared once again. "What's your name, child?"

"It's, ah…" He stopped to clear his throat. "It's Ted."

"Ted." She repeated. "Well, I'm surprised you're out looking for Oncie. Not many know who he is nowadays."

Ted raised a brow. _'Oncie'?_ "So… Does that mean you know who he is?"

The woman nodded. "I do. I remember him back when tree covered this entire valley." She waved a hand out to the barren, stump-covered valley, and Ted looked out to it as well. "I'm Mattie, by the way."

He turned back to the old woman—turned back to Mattie. "S-So, Mattie… What do you know about the Once-ler?"

Mattie let out a sigh. "He wanted to sell his thneeds, and the thneeds were made of Truffula trees." She turned to Ted. "Now, I loved those Truffula trees; they're the reason why I've lived here for so long. But, Ted…when Oncie came here, everything seemed to go wrong." Once again, Ted raised a brow as the old woman rhymed. "Even I thought something good would come from him, but he only made this valley bare and dim."

"The Once-ler did all this?" He asked, turning to look at the tree stumps around Mattie's house.

She nodded, and leaned back in her chair. "He did… And once the Truffula trees were gone, only then did he seem to realize his mistake."

Mattie was then silent, her eyes slipping shut. Ted blinked, and gently stepped onto the first wooden step of her porch, reaching a hand out to nudge the old woman to see if—

"Ted!"

"_Waaah!_" He fell backwards when Mattie suddenly leaned forward.

"Maybe you can help Oncie; you're going to see him anyway." She said rather quickly, brushing a light-gray hair from her face. "Maybe you can help him believe that someone cares about the trees again."

"Wait, what? Why me?"

"Because unless someone like you cares a whole awful lot, nothing's going to get better." She leaned back in her seat, a soft sigh leaving her lips. "It's not…"

As Mattie turned her head to glance off somewhere, smiling softly at something she seemed to be remembering, Ted moved to get back on his motorbike. It was late enough already, and he had to hurry and find the Once-ler. "Well… I guess I can try to help, Mattie."

The old woman blinked, moving out of her small daze, before she nodded. "You're a kind boy, Ted. I know you'll be the change Oncie needs."

Ted gave her a soft smile before he nodded and quickly sped away. Mattie watched as the boy's figure was soon engulfed by the fog, and she leaned back in her chair with a smile. Her hand reached for the daisy pendant around her neck, and her fingers grazed the empty spot where a circular gem would have been. "Please…" She whispered. "Please let him help you, Oncie." Mattie's eyes slid shut once again, and a sweet sigh fell from her as she began to reminisce.


	2. Marshmallows And Meetings

**Chapter Two : Marshmallows And Meetings**

The sun was shining bright down on the Truffula valley, awaking all the barbaloots and the swommee swans and the humming fish. And a young woman, as well. She stretched her arms high, ran her fingers through her slightly-mussed brown hair and did her best to keep her dark-green eyes open. She slipped out of her bed and into her bathroom, where she clothed herself in a frilly white sundress, a puffy yellow shawl, and thin brown sandals.

The woman smiled before she ran towards her bedroom window, opened it and leaned over the edge, shouting with all her might, "Good morning, Truffula valley!" She giggled when a few barbaloots waved up at her and when she heard the whistling replies of the humming fish.

This was Mattie's morning routine ever since she managed to make a home for herself in the Truffula valley, along all the adorable animals and the beautiful Truffula trees. The trees were the whole reason she had wanted to live in the valley; she had heard from others that the trees were gorgeous, and she wanted to be surrounded by them the moment she laid her eyes on them.

Mattie grabbed her daisy necklace, and grinned as she stepped outside. The warm sun gave her sweet shivers as she spun down her porch steps, hopping over the small barbaloots that awaited her at the bottom.

"Good morning, Pipsqueak." She said, reaching down to pull him up into her arms, and he giggled as she did. "And how are you doing?"

Pipsqueak smiled and hugged her neck in response, and it was Mattie's turn to giggle as she reached down into her pocket. The barbaloots sniffed the air, and smiled widely as he began to crawl around Mattie's torso.

She giggled once again and pulled out a small piece of chocolate, which Pipsqueak snatched up and quickly shoveled down. "Hey, hey! Slow down, Pipsqueak! I don't have an unlimited supply of those, you know."

He only giggled before jumping down and scurrying off. Mattie smiled, turned in the opposite direction Pipsqueak had run off in and headed down the large hill.

This was how Mattie spent the majority of her days living in the Truffula valley; cuddling up with and occasionally feeding the barbaloots, walking down to the pond and singing tunes with the humming fish, and then dancing for hours with the swommee swans. She liked it that way, and she hoped it would never ever have to change.

When she opened her mouth to sing with the orange fish, Mattie heard and odd sound, followed closely by a voice. "_This is the pla—ace!_"

She blinked, before looking up and glancing around. "Was that…a guitar?" Mattie looked down at the humming fish, who only shrugged up at her.

"_These Truffula trees are just-a-what I ne—ed!_" The voice sang out again. "_Gonna chop one down and make my thne—ed!_"

Mattie raised a brow, and began walking back up the large hill. The humming fish followed after her as they all passed her house and kept walking a little longer, before they crouched down behind a bush. Mattie still had that brow raised as she tilted her head.

A man, a very tall man who was probably around her age, was dancing around with the barbaloots and the swommee swans and the humming fish, singing a song. He had black hair and wore a fedora over the messy mop, with a white shirt and a gray vest and gray-striped pants with black shoes. Mattie blinked and turned to the humming fish beside her, who only shrugged once again. She looked back to the man, who was now digging through the back of his large wagon.

"_So, now our friendship can begin; hand in hand, and wing in fin. There's nothing you and I can't do, so let's all make my dreams come tru—ue!_" As the man began yodeling to the tune of the song, he threw dangerous objects out of the wagon that landed incredibly close to a few humming fish, barbaloots, and even a baby swommee swan.

Mattie winced as the sharp objects fell, before she chuckled when the animals glared up at the man. _Serves him right… The could've taken a barbaloot's arm off!_ She watched as the animals closed in on the man, their teeth bore menacingly.

The man held up two large bags in front of him in defense, but one of the barbaloots jumped on them and ripped the front open, sending puffy white objects flying up into the air then raining down all around. The animals were suddenly enticed with the puffs of white, and they all fumbled to grab some.

A few rolled Mattie's way, and she picked one up and squished it between her fingers before sniffing it. "A marshmallow?" She looked at the man, who now had a happy smile on his face. "Must really like 'em if he had two bags that big with him…"

The man suddenly turned around to the bush Mattie was hiding behind. "Who's there?"

Mattie blinked, quickly turning to the humming fish. They pointed up at her, and she frowned. "Thanks for ratting me out, guys… No chocolate for you tomorrow." She let out a giggled as they pouted, but quickly slapped a hand over her mouth.

"Ah-ha! I heard you that time!" He pointed a thing finger at the bush. "Reveal yourself!"

Mattie popped up from behind the bush, startling the man as he jumped back and almost tripped over his long legs. She chuckled at his clumsiness, and he frowned and pointed at her again. "Why are you? And what are you doing here; I thought no one live in the Truffula valley?"

"Yeah, no one 'cept me!" Mattie pointed back at him. "What are _you_ doing here?" She looked him up and down.

"Wha—? I should be the one asking the questions, lady!"

"No, I'm the one who should be askin', sir!"

The man blinked, then rubbed the bridge of his nose. "You know—Look…" He exhaled. "I'm the Once-ler." He extended a hand.

Mattie looked down at his hand, then back to his face. "Hmph. Mattie." She gave the hand a quick shake before leaning back and folding her arms. "So…Mister Once-ler… What are you doing in the Truffula valley?"

"I should be asking you that, Mattie." The Once-ler pursed his lips out at her.

The two then eyes each other for quite some time, looked each other up and down with crossed arms and narrowed eyes before they both make a _'Hmph'_ sound and turned away from the other.

"…I happen to live here, for you information."

The Once-ler tilted her head towards her. "What? You…live here?"

Mattie nodded. "That's right. I've lived in the valley for…" She brought up her hands to count on her fingers. "For almost fifteen months."

A smile soon appeared on the Once-ler's face and he rubbed the back of his neck. "Wow… More than a year, huh?"

"Wow, indeed, Mister Once-ler." Mattie smirked. "Now, tell me what you're doing here."

"O-Oh… Well, I'm here…to make my revolutionary invention."

He was about to continue when some loud humming and harmonizing was heard from the pond Mattie had been at. She turned in its direction before looking back at the Once-ler. "Well, I'd absolutely love to hear about this invention of yours, Mister Once-ler, but I've got a few humming fish who are in desperate need of my _beautiful voice!_" She sang the last two words as she twirled and hopped backwards a few steps.

The Once-ler blinked as she walked away, before lifting a hand to wave. "O-Okay! See ya around, then!"

Mattie waved back as she disappeared below the hill. "See ya, Mister Once-ler!"


	3. The Lorax And The Foolish Onceler

**Chapter Three : The Lorax And The Foolish Once-ler**

Mattie and the humming fish had created a symphony, she just knew it. With their spot-on beats and her harmonious voice, the little tune they had made-up would sound perfect in no time. She grinned as she walked on, a little hop in her step.

Soft whistling then made Mattie ceased her slight hopping, and she looked around for a moment. "Hm… Whistling… Either a humming fish or…" She turned to run up a nearby hill, grinning widely. "Mister Once-ler—_What on earth are you doing!?_"

The Once-ler halted in pulling the tufts of the cute down Truffula tree, and he blinked at the woman who had shouted at him. "Oh… Mattie, right?" He asked with a smile. "What're you doing out—!?"

His sentence was cut short when Mattie slammed her smaller body into his tall and lanky form, pushing him away from the tree as she leaned over it. "What have you done, Mister Once-ler!? Why'd you cut down this Truffula tree?" She sounded almost hysterical and ran her hands through her brown hair.

"What? What are you talking about?" He asked, quite confused. "I said that I was here to make my invention, the thneed. The Truffula trees are the best thing to make it with; they're softer than silk, and smell like butterfly milk—!"

"I don't care what they smell like, Mister Once-ler! You never _ever_ chop down a Truffula tree!" Mattie was suddenly in the Once-ler's face, and he stumbled backwards. "Do you know what happens when you do?"

"Wha—? No, what's the harm in chopping down one Truffula tree?" The Once-ler shrugged.

Mattie's face fell into a blank stare, before she was suddenly even closer to the Once-ler, holding onto the front of his vest with curled fists. "What's the harm? _What's the harm!?_" She narrowed her green eyes up at him. "You obviously don't understand, Mister Once-ler! If you don't understand me, maybe you'll understand the Lorax!"

The Once-ler blinked, before chuckling. "_Pfft._ What? _The Lorax?_ What on earth is a _Lorax,_ Mattie?" He smoothed down the front of his vest when Mattie released him, and he kneeled beside the chopped tree.

"The Lorax is the guardian of the Truffula valley, Mister Once-ler." Mattie stuck her tongue out at him. "And he's gonna be real made that you chopped down this tree."

"_Pfft!_ Yeah, right." He laughed, moving next to her as he continued to pull at the pink tufts. "I guess he's gonna use to magic and—_Woooh!_"

Mattie jumped as the Once-ler suddenly threw himself away from the tree, and slammed against the ground. She blinked, and turned to see a little orange creature walking up the trunk of the tree, frowning. A smile grew on her lips as she watched the Once-ler squeal in surprise again and stare at the creature, dumfounded.

"Did you chop down this tree?" The creature asked, gesturing to the fallen Truffula tree.

"U-Uhm… _Noooo._" The Once-ler lied.

Mattie friend, and bent down so her face was on level with the creature. "Don't believe him, Mister Lorax! He chopped down this tree, I saw it!"

"What? Now you're the one who's lyin'! You weren't there to see me chop it down—!" He slapped a gloved hand over his mouth, and blinked back to the creature—the Lorax, as Mattie had called it.

The Lorax frowned, his large moustache twitching when he sniffed. "Leave! Vacate the premises; take your axe, and get out!" He shooed.

The Once-ler stared at the orange creature, then leaned forward and poked it. "And, uhm… Just who're you?"

"What? Well, I'm the Lorax!" He seemed rather shocked that the Once-ler didn't know who he was. "The guardian of the valley… I speak for the trees."

"He speaks for the trees." Mattie repeated with a nod.

The Once-ler merely shrugged and stood to his feet, thinking for a moment. "So, you're tellin' me, you didn't see me magically appear outta that stump? With all the lightning and thunder?" The Lorax stared up at Once-ler. "You didn't see any of that?"

"No, but that sounds amazing. Can I see some of that?"

The Lorax blinked, and turned to Mattie. "Is this kid for real?" She shrugged, and the Lorax sighed as he rubbed his nose. "I could show you…but that's now how it works."

"Okay…" The Once-ler smiled, straightening up. "None of that happened, then—Oh! I know what you want." He winked before he bent down and picked up a marshmallow from the ground. "I've got one of these, for the cutest little guy I ever saw! _Yummy, yummy, yummy…_"

Mattie gave a small chuckle as she watched the Lorax eat the highly-offending white puff, before she helped him off the tree trunk. He ran over to a stick that held a part of the Once-ler's house up, and Mattie and the Once-ler exchanged curious glances before the Lorax kicked the stick away, making the front part of the house fall.

"What!? Hay, moustache! Stop that!" The Once-ler quickly grabbed a mallet and pounded the stick back into the ground. He then rushed over to another stick when the Lorax pulled it out of the ground. "Will you stop that?"

"Time for you to go, beanpole!" The Lorax smirked beneath his yellow moustache, pulling up yet another stick.

Mattie had moved over to stand with the animals, watching as the Once-ler and the Lorax ran around and around, pulling up the sticks and pounding them back in. A few times, the Once-ler had to jump in the air because he wasn't quick enough. But when Pipsqueak was suddenly pulled into the mess, Mattie rushed forward to grab him.

"Whoa, whoa! Stop it!" The Lorax shouted as Mattie reached out to untie the barbaloot and pushed him towards the other animals. The Once-ler looked surprised as she narrowed her eyes at him.

"So, you'd hammer one of these innocent creatures, Mister Once-ler?"

The Lorax nodded. "Shame on you… For shame."

The Once-ler looked shocked, and then he grew angry. "You listen to me, you furry meatloaf! You too, tree hugger!" He shoved a finger Mattie's way. "I'm gonna chop down as many trees as I need! Okay?" He stomped off towards his front door. "I'm not goin' anywhere, so end of story!" He blew a childish raspberry at Mattie and the Lorax, slammed the door shut, and abruptly screamed.

Mattie crossed her arms and wore a proud smirk. She didn't need to look down to know the Lorax wasn't at her side anymore. She knew the Lorax would tell the Once-ler he would curse him if he didn't leave the valley. She knew the Lorax would give him only one warning before leaving.

How did Mattie know all this?

Because the Lorax had said the same things to her when she had chopped down the Truffula trees, too.


End file.
